


A Possible Silver Lining

by lionessvalenti



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Fade to Black, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sharing a hotel room is one thing, sharing a bed is another.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	A Possible Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



"Oh, what the—great. Just bloody _great_."

Ianto walked into the hotel room behind Owen, and it took a moment to register what was so sarcastically great: there was only one bed. It was, in fact, just bloody great.

After an hour in the car with Owen, followed by more hours of walking through the pouring rain to locate an artifact they never even recovered, all Ianto wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to sleep before the long drive back to Cardiff in the morning.

The peaceful evening was lost to a full hotel with only one room left, and not even one with double beds.

"You could sleep on the floor," Ianto said, pushing past Owen to make his claim on the loo. He was still going to get that shower, no matter how few beds there were.

Owen shot him a glare. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Then don't hog the blankets." Ianto attempted his most pleasant butler smile and disappeared into the washroom.

He didn't take the long, luxurious shower he would have if he'd been in a room by himself, but Ianto got warmed through. He hung up his wet clothes on the shower rack so they wouldn't get musty in his suitcase overnight.

Ianto sighed as he wiped the condensation from the mirror. The most annoying part about this whole situation was how he wasn't even supposed to be here.

Tosh was the one who was going to go, but as they were leaving, something in the computers malfunctioned, and she had to stay to repair it. Owen had grumbled about the change, but he had also grumbled about having to go at all. Tosh seemed the most displeased of all of them, and Ianto had a feeling she wouldn't have minded the hotel room with only one bed situation as much.

Ianto changed into his comfortable blue and grey striped pajamas, and with a self assuring sigh, opened the washroom door. He hesitated when he saw Owen and held back a grimace.

Owen had stripped down to his pants and was stretched out on the bed over the blankets. He turned to look at Ianto and barked a laugh. "Really? Your jim jams?"

"I wear pajamas, yes," Ianto replied, working to keep his voice even. He wasn't going to rise to Owen's bait. He moved toward the bed and pulled back the duvet. "You could try it sometime."

"No thanks, mate. I respect myself." Owen kept his gaze on Ianto however, as Ianto climbed into the bed next to him, then needled in further. "So, this is what does it for ol 'Jack, then? Covered from neck to ankle and sex with the lights off? After all his talk, he's really going for buttoned up and stuffy. Shows how much of his talk is just talk, eh?"

Ianto clenched his jaw. If he wanted to, he could make Owen's ears burn with the details of his sex life. The true secret to Jack's sexual exploits was that he was open to absolutely everything. Nothing was off limits, and Ianto had a feeling someone who thought _pajamas_ were a moral signal someone's sex life wouldn't be able to conceive how far that could go. Ianto wasn't even sure how far it could go, barely having even scratched the surface of it.

But most importantly, it was none of Owen's business.

"I'm going to sleep," Ianto announced, turning onto his side, away from Owen. He positioned himself as close to the edge of the bed as he could and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed.

"Aw, come on, Ianto, don't be like that." Owen scrambled under the blankets. Instead of keeping to his side of the bed as Ianto had, he sank into the middle. "Tell me, you keep them on during?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "For someone who finds my pajamas so offensive, you sure are interested in how they factor in my sex life."

"Are you coming onto me?" Owen asked, deflecting the accusation. He scooted closer to Ianto, his body heat radiating right through the soft cotton and into Ianto's skin. He brushed his thumb over the back of Ianto's neck, above the collar of his shirt. "What would Jack say to that?"

With only a vague acknowledgement to the warning bells going off in the back of his mind, Ianto turned over onto his other side. Owen's face was shadowed, the only light on behind him, but his eyes were clear and dark with arousal, and more importantly, challenge. And Ianto fell right into it.

"He would say that I don't owe him monogamy."

Owen paused for a second, letting that response sink before he surged forward and kissed Ianto, teeth first. He bit down hard on Ianto's lower lip and growled as he wrapped his hand around the back of Ianto's neck, pulling him closer.

This was such a bad idea and Ianto knew it. Knowing that didn't stop him. He wanted to show Owen to know that he wasn't always stuffy and buttoned up. He was a fully sexual being and it was suddenly important that Owen knew that.

Ianto rolled on top of Owen, pinning him to the bed. "Stay," he said, almost surprising himself with how gravelly his tone was. He sat up enough to pull at the buttons on his shirt.

"No." Owen reached up and wrapped a hand around Ianto's wrist. "Leave it on."

"Are you serious? After all that you want me to wear them?"

Owen shrugged awkwardly, and if Ianto wasn't mistaken, he was flushing slightly in the dim light. "I won't tell anyone about this if you won't."

Ianto hadn't exactly intended to shout it from the rooftops, but if Owen didn't want to admit to fetishizing modesty, Ianto could keep his mouth shut. If anything, he was adept at discretion.

"Fine," Ianto said and went in for another violent kiss.

Perhaps it would actually be bloody great.


End file.
